1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic developer/printer apparatus for obtaining photographic prints from a negative.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
The method currently used to obtain photographic prints is to use an apparatus to expose a photosensitive material from a negative, to cut it, and to develop it by chemical means. Such apparatus are not designed to enlarge photographs from a single negative in a plurality of formats or sizes, however, and they are cumbersome to operate.